


La entrada del laberinto

by Alega



Series: El ensueño [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blind Character, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, seguramente sería el vino barato, o que su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente a cada movimiento de su viejo vecino. Eran sus memorias que volvían mediante sensaciones</i>.</p>
<p>En donde Arthur se vuelve a encontrar con Francis tiempo después, bajo la situación menos esperada. UK/Fr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

Arthur le mandó a Francis el primer correo el lunes por la mañana. No tenía mucho que contarle, pero le parecía esencial comprobar que por aquel medio podían mantener el contacto. Al transcurrir una semana sin respuesta, volvió a mandarle otro, pensando que se habría perdido por la red (como si aquello fuera posible). Nunca recibió respuesta y, con el tiempo, lo dejó pasar.

Tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. Por ejemplo, sus clases de guitarra avanzaban muy bien; él tenía verdadero talento y tanto el profesor como su amor propio no dejaban de repetírselo. Gilbert y Dylan también iban bien con sus respectivos instrumentos. Elizabeth se les unió unos meses después, cuando le hablaron de la banda. Ella sabía tocar el piano y le entusiasmaba participar. Lo discutieron largo rato: a Gilbert le parecía que una niña en la banda lo iba a arruinar todo, Dylan atacaba esa opinión argumentando que un teclado era necesario. Arthur zanjó la discusión explicando que de ningún modo habría una niña en la banda, pero que Elizabeth al fin de cuentas parecía un niño.

Cuando Elizabeth supo después cómo se referían a su falta de femineidad, le dio una paliza a cada uno. Con Elizabeth allí, Gilbert y Arthur podían luchar como si se tratara de un igual. Dylan, en cambio, lo evitaba, porque era el único que la veía como una chica y no estaba bien golpear a una.

La banda tuvo éxito pero con el tiempo. Cuando Arthur cumplió diecisiete años ya daban pequeños conciertos por su residencia y buscaban extenderse hacia clubes nocturnos. Gilbert era quien más contactos tenía, pero todos le exigían que cada miembro fuera mayor de edad para poder presentarse. Con lo cual, Dylan optó por pasar otro año más perfeccionándose para el momento adecuado.

Fue ese mismo año cuando Arthur se vio inundado por folletines de universidades. No sabía qué estudiar y menospreciaba los consejos de los adultos, incluso el de James, aunque toda la ayuda de su hermano mayor se limitó a insinuarle que se metiera en un curso de danza árabe. Su hermano se estaba licenciando en ingeniería química con el mejor promedio y sin nunca perderse ninguna de las rumbas de sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos y desconocidos. La estimación de sus hermanos menores estaba en su punto más alto.

Entonces llegó su padrino después de largo tiempo de ausencia. El encuentro no fue emotivo, ni su familia era dada a grandes exaltaciones, ni su padrino pareció haberlos echado de menos, pero con Arthur fue especial, recordando sus deberes con él. Le recomendó varias profesiones de valor hasta acabar escogiendo la de administración de empresas.

Arthur sabía que su padrino tenía una compañía, pero nunca se preocupó en preguntar cómo se llamaba. Y, de pronto, ya tenía futuro trabajo en aquel sitio sin nombre que permanecía envuelto en el misterio. O no, porque su padrino se encargó de explicarle todas sus preguntas.

Su empresa se llamaba Great British Tea Company, se encargaba de elaborar y distribuir té alrededor de todo Reino Unido y parte del exterior. Su padrino no era el único dueño, por supuesto, tenía su grupo de socios que Arthur no conocía todavía. Pronto llegaría el tiempo de dejar el puesto principal y de vivir de su jubilación, además de toda una vida de ganancias. Nunca se había casado, ni tenido hijos. Solo contaba con Arthur, quien aceptó la propuesta de su padrino. En un principio, ni siquiera podía imaginarse la clase de responsabilidad a la que se estaba encadenando. Para él, era una opción más realista y, sin duda, útil.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ayudarle a elegir la universidad. Podría quedarse en Londres, pero su padrino consideraba que era mejor viajar y conocer mundo. Arthur nunca había salido de Inglaterra; solo una vez a Gales, y tampoco había especial distancia. Por lo tanto Arthur se vio en camino hacia Estados Unidos.

Se despidió de su familia, de sus amigos y de su novia, una chica francesa de piel morena y cabello negro como el azabache, que se llamaba Michelle y era un año menor. En realidad se alegraba de alejarse de ella por un tiempo, pues su relación no había pasado por su mejor momento.

Recorrieron Estados Unidos. A Arthur le gustó lo que consiguió, aunque se casaría con Nueva York si tuviera que escoger entre todas las ciudades. Se instalaron en un piso en un edificio situado en West Village, una zona perteneciente a Greenwich Village en Manhattan. Junto a la búsqueda de universidades se le unieron las fiestas a las que se encontró asistiendo; en algunas, por ser menor de edad,tuvo que colarse por influencia de su padrino. Allí perdió la virginidad, con una desconocida a la que estaba demasiado borracho como para preguntarle el nombre o recordar sus rasgos al día siguiente. Mientras iba revisando en dónde estudiaría, las fiestas se multiplicaron, e incluso llegó a asistir a las que se realizaban fuera de la zona en que vivía.

Fue en una de ellas donde ocurrió el encuentro. Bueno, en realidad hubo dos y el primero tiene que ver con el segundo. Se encontraba solo en una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie, habiendo bebido más de la cuenta, sentía su mundo girar y estar a punto de echarse a dormir en cualquier esquina que encontrara a su gusto. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque escuchó unas voces exaltadas a lo lejos; preguntándose si estarían peleando, fue hacia ellas. Por lo que pudo entender, un chico rubio había buscado pelea con otros dos mucho mayores que él y parecía creer que podría ganarles. Tal vez fuera por el sentimiento de lástima que sentía como cosa rara, o porque ya el alcohol le estaba obligando a obrar estupideces, pero el hecho fue que saltó al lado del chico rubio y se decidió a ayudarlo.

Nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Los otros los sobrepasaban en tamaño y en fuerza, Arthur ya estaba demasiado bebido como para coordinar con éxito, el otro rubio todavía era demasiado niño, a pesar de su tamaño de más del 1'70 y los músculos que eran perfectamente apreciables. Recibieron una paliza y los dejaron tirados en el suelo, magullados y, en el caso de Arthur, con una nariz rota. Aquel fue el comienzo de una amistad. Se presentaron y acordaron en que había sido loco y habría que repetirlo. Lo peor era que si bien Arthur tenía la excusa de estar hablando influenciado por el alcohol, el otro llamado Alfred no tenía ningún otro aliciente más que su idiotez.

—Serás imbécil, tú… —y acabó vomitando.

Se hubiera dormido de no haber sido Alfred, quien le zarandeó y decidió llevarlo a su casa. Arthur no tenía idea de sí mismo, tampoco de dónde vivía o qué era de su vida normalmente. Fue una suerte que Alfred viviera cerca, en una casa bastante bonita pero pequeña. Junto a su hermano, lo llevaron hacia su habitación y lo dejaron dormitando en el piso.

Al día siguiente Arthur se levantó con dolor de cuello pero fue lo de menos. El estómago le daba vueltas, la cabeza le martillaba y estaba seguro de estar a punto de morirse. Por suerte, sobrevivió con los cuidados del hermano de Alfred, quien le atendió como si se hubiera tratado de su propia familia. También llamó a su padrino y le informó que estaba bien, que se había quedado a dormir en casa de unos amigos y se le había pasado avisarle. Su padrino se lo tomó a bien. Pensó que se tomaba demasiadas cosas bien, con tal no concernieran con dinero, hubiera podido decirle que estaba en la cárcel por golpear mujeres y hubiera seguido igual de tranquilo.

A media tarde ya se encontraba mejor. En todo este tiempo se la había pasado hablando con Alfred y su hermano de nombre Matthew sobre numerosos temas: sobre Inglaterra, su acento inglés (un tema muy marica, pero se los dejó pasar), sobre su experiencia en Estados Unidos. A la vez Alfred y Matthew le hablaban sobre su vida. Quedaron en que sería genial encontrarse al día siguiente. Los dos hermanos no sabían nada de fútbol, pero sí de béisbol y, si bien a Arthur le daba igual ese deporte, sería la primera vez que lo jugaría y no iba a rechazar una invitación como esa.

Esa noche no tuvo ganas de asistir a otra fiesta. Prefería mantenerse alejado de ellas por los próximos días. El domingo por la mañana se encontró en casa de los hermanos Jones. Alfred ya estaba preparado para llevarlo al improvisado campo de béisbol que los vecinos de la zona construyeron hace años. Matthew llegó quince minutos después junto a otro chico que lo dejó sin aliento.

O lo dejó cuando después de varios segundos indagando en su mente por fin pudo reconocerlo. Era aquel antiguo vecino cuyo nombre se le escapaba, por los momentos. No parecía haber cambiado mucho en todos estos años. Sus facciones eran menos delicadas, pero seguía conservando el cabello largo como el de una chica, incluso Blanche lo tenía más corto ahora. Seguía siendo un poco más alto que Arthur, aunque la diferencia de altura ya no era tan drástica. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Era realmente él?

—¿Arthur? Matthew me contó tu accidente, ¿cómo sigues? ¿Te sientes bien?

Le sorprendió oírlo hablar en un inglés perfecto, aunque el acento francés estuviera allí.

—Es un amigo—Matthew se había sonrojado al decirlo—, vive al lado de nosotros. Y está muy seguro de que eres el mismo Arthur que conoció una vez en Inglaterra.

—Pero si hace lo mismo con todos los Arthur que conoce —repuso Alfred, quien estaba impaciente por irse de una vez—. Pero hablemos en el camino.

—¡No con todos! —exclamó Francis, un tanto avergonzado. Los dos hermanos le dirigieron una mirada de suspicacia que el chico no notó—. Pero tú, ¿lo eres? Vienes de Inglaterra, ¿me conoces? ¿me recuerdas?

—Eh… Francis, ¿no? —dijo, tentativamente—. Sí, te recuerdo. Eras el hijo de mi vecina.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Hablas como él! Bueno, no exactamente como el Arthur que conocí pero es lo mismo, ¿te puedo tomar de la mano?

Arthur no vio problemas en ello, se la tendió y Francis la tomó entre las suyas, recorriéndola con sus yemas. Se sentía registrado. La expresión de Francis no podía ocultar su felicidad, ni quería hacerlo. Estaba exuberante, y Arthur se sintió halagado de provocar esa reacción en alguien con más de tres años sin ver.

—¡Cuánto has crecido! Ya casi me vas a alcanzar y… —dijo, tocándole la cabeza en un acto sorpresivo e incómodo.

—¡Por dios! ¡Ya! ¡Hablen por el camino! —estalló Alfred—. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero nos van a ocupar el campo de seguir así.

—Es cierto. Vamos adelantándonos.

Matthew le tomó del brazo a Francis, aunque éste parecía querer seguir al lado de Arthur, quien se quedó a la altura de Alfred e intentó sacarle todo lo posible con respecto a su vecino, mientras el chico lo mareaba con lo fabuloso que era el béisbol y de la próxima liga.

Francis se había mudado a ese sitio después de un año en Estados Unidos. Su familia había comenzado a tener dificultades económicas debido a lo costoso del tratamiento que seguía todavía, que los forzó a instalarse en un lugar más barato para desarrollar su vida. De esa forma Francis los conoció a ambos. Matthew fue quien se encargó de mejorar su inglés, además de ayudarle a desplazarse por la ciudad. Se llevaban bastante bien.

—¿Y qué hay del tratamiento…?

—Ah, eso —Alfred bajó más la voz—, es un secreto a voces. No ha dado resultado. Sigue igual a como llegó.

—¿Y entonces por qué sigue aquí?

—Porque nadie pierde las esperanzas, supongo.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. Al llegar al campo lo encontraron tomado, pero ninguno se decepcionó, al contrario. Caminaron hacia los chicos y se les unieron. Eran vecinos de la zona, que conocían de toda la vida. Francis se sentó en un banquito, sin que pudiera hacer mucho más.

Era un equipo mixto. Arthur se vio metido en el mismo de Alfred y Matthew, quienes advirtieron a los demás que era menos que un novato porque nunca había jugado, con lo cual todos lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Decidió que daría lo mejor de sí. Y vaya que lo intentó, pero o lo ponchaban con tres strikes o cuando bateaba los otros jugadores conseguían atrapar la bola en el aire. Agradeció infinitamente terminar el noveno inning. El equipo contrario había ganado, lo que no lo había dejado de buen humor, aunque el resto de su equipo no le dio importancia a la derrota.

—Tienes mala cara —observó Matthew—, ¿te sientes bien? Siéntate, te traeré algo de tomar.

—Yo quiero una Coca —se apresuró a pedir Alfred.

—Ya sé, te lo pensaba traer de todas formas —asintió Matthew, alejándose hacia unas máquinas expendedoras.

—¿Y qué tal? —le preguntó Alfred a Arthur, refiriéndose al partido.

—Prefiero el fútbol, pero no estuvo mal —le respondió, evitando decir que con su deporte hubiera barrido el suelo con ellos.

—Arthur es un excelente jugador —agregó Francis—. ¿Sigues jugando en ese equipo?

—Sí —admitió Arthur.

—¿Y la banda?

—Esa es otra voz… El próximo año comenzaremos a presentarnos en locales y esas cosas —le explicó, encantándole el gesto entre sorprendido y admirado que hacía Francis. Alfred también estaba interesado, pero no le dio la misma importancia.

—¿Una banda? Eso es bien. Yo intenté hacer una, pero no es lo mío. ¿Y qué tocas?

—Soy el guitarrista y la voz principal. Además de compositor.

—Me gustaría mucho oírte, Arthur. Nunca me has cantado —señaló Francis—. ¿Qué clase de música tocas? Espero que sea de la que me guste.

¿Qué clase de música le gustaba a Francis? ¿Alguna vez se lo había dicho? Si era así, no lo recordaba. No tenía idea ni de sus gustos, ni de lo que hacía con su vida en Inglaterra.

—Seguro –dijo a la tentativa—, es una mezcla entre rock y punk.

Francis asintió y esbozó otra sonrisa menos entusiasta. Fue entonces cuando llegó Matthew con los refrescos. Tres Coca Colas y un jugo de manzana para Francis, quien no tomaba gaseosas.

—Es un enfermo de la comida saludable —dijo Alfred.

—Me gusta cuidar mi figura, por más que digas que no tiene sentido. Sé que a la gente le gusta mucho verme, ¿no es cierto? —y volvió a sonreír, mientras Matthew se sonrojaba por completo, aunque el único que lo notó fue Arthur.

—¿Qué hacemos? Oye, ¿vamos a los juegos? —propuso Alfred, quien parecía ser la clase de persona que necesitaba estar siempre en una actividad.

—Tengo hambre —repuso Francis. Al momento en que lo dijo, los otros tres se dieron cuenta de que estaban iguales.

Alfred propuso ir a McDonalds, Francis se negó de lleno y prefirió un sitio de comida vegetariana. Estuvieron discutiendo hasta que Matthew se inclinó por la opción de Francis. Y Arthur también, ocultando sus intenciones de querer volver a un McDonalds porque admitía que su comida era deliciosa.

Alfred bufó, derrotado, pero no volvió a quejarse cuando tomaron rumbo hacia el local que decía Francis. Tuvieron que dar varias vueltas de más porque el chico se había olvidado exactamente de su ubicación; preguntando y, gracias al mejor sentido de dirección de Alfred, llegaron. Consiguieron una mesa al fondo y Arthur se sentó al lado de Francis, quien le tomó de la mano para asegurarse que fuera cierto.

—¡Es que has crecido tanto! —exclamó.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, mascullando algo como que había crecido lo esperado. ¿Querría acaso un cumplido hacia él? No pensaba hablarle sobre lo guapo que estaba ahora, porque era ridículo y en absoluto había pensado algo así sobre un chico. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, era esto lo que pensaba de otro chicos, solo él sabía lo mal que se había sentido cuando volvió a ver al hermano menor de Gilbert, ya más alto que su hermano mayor y que él, o lo que había sufrido al intentar disimular que Normand no le atraía en lo absoluto. No era amor, no como lo que sentía con Michelle, era un sentimiento más físico, que implicaba menos entrega emocional.

Pidieron cuatro ensaladas con tres té con más hielo que sustancia. Arthur jamás había probado bebida tan terrible en su vida y estuvo a punto de vomitarla. La ensalada estaba bien, al menos. Les estuvo explicando sobre las clases de té que más le gustaban, su consistencia, sabor y olor. Francis le escuchó atento, mientras que Alfred perdió el interés pronto y, a la menor oportunidad, cambió el tema de conversación.

El próximo miércoles habría un juego con los Yankees y quería asistir. Hoy iban a comprar las entradas y le preguntó a Arthur si quería ir. Aunque el juego no le había cautivado, supuso que sería diferente observar un partido profesional. Aceptó la invitación y Francis se encontró queriendo ir también.

—Si a ti no te gusta nada de estas cosas, te aburres y a medio partido ya te quieres ir —le reprochó Alfred.

—Vale, serán cuatro boletos —dijo Matthew.

En la tarde, tuvo la impresión de que Francis no quería despedirse tan pronto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando Matthew le tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído algo que estuvo fuera del alcance de Arthur. Después de decirle adiós, se alejaron, mientras Alfred y Arthur iban hacia sus respectivas casas. Se contuvo preguntar a dónde irían aquellos dos, no había sospechado nada bueno y prefería no dar la impresión de sentir más curiosidad de la normal.

Le contó a su padrino sobre lo que había hecho y éste le pareció bien reencontrarse con una vieja amistad, le dio permiso para asistir al partido y le recordó que tenía que enfocarse en las universidades que le resultaran atractivas. Arthur estuvo visitando los siguientes días universidades por la mañana; por la tarde, con Alfred, fue a centros históricos y demás sitios de interés. Al preguntar por Francis, le contó que no sabía exactamente, pero o estaba en clases, o en la clínica o con su hermano.

—Y hay veces que mi hermano desaparece así como así —le confió.

El miércoles vino y Arthur se encontró desde el mediodía en casa de los Jones. Solo estaba Alfred allí, con el cual jugó en la consola hasta que aparecieron Matthew y Francis.

—¿Cómo me veo? —le preguntó Francis, después de saludarse e instalarse en la sala.

—Eh, bien —le dijo Arthur, preguntándose qué clase de pregunta era aquella proveniente de un chico.

Mientras Matthew iba a traerle algo para comer y tomar, Francis aprovechó para preguntarle si recordaba su tiempo juntos en Londres.

—No realmente. Sé tu nombre y que fuiste mi vecino y nos llevábamos más o menos bien.

—Oh, eso no es mucho.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te va recordando?

—Muy bien. Lo recuerdo absolutamente todo, desde la vez que llegaste a mi jardín y me arrancaste las flores que había tomado del tuyo. Fue cuando nos conocimos.

—¿En serio?

—A ti te costó entender que era ciego.

—Ya —a Arthur le parecía que estaba inventando.

—¿Cómo es posible? No hace falta tener muchas luces para darse cuenta —repuso Alfred.

—Éramos pequeños… —le defendió Francis.

—Esa no es excusa.

—Lo estás inventando. Yo no recuerdo nada —insistió Arthur.

—Te digo que así sucedió y es verdad. No me porfíes.

—Es imposible que recuerdes todo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¡Claro que lo es! Podría contarte más cosas, muchas cosas más.

Matthew llegó con tres refrescos y un jugo, además de tres bolsas de Lay's. Mientras la conversación continuaba, Arthur pudo distinguir un cambio sutil en Francis, como menos maravillado de todo cuanto dijera y más… ¿decepcionado? ¿Aquella era la palabra que lo describía ahora? En el caso de estarlo no tenía el menor motivo: él había sido sincero, no recordaba nada de hace cinco años, era demasiado tiempo y él había experimentado otras cosas en su vida.

Luego salieron. En todo el camino Matthew no se despegaba de Francis, ayudándolo a transitar por las calles y sortear las irregularidades de las aceras o detenerse ante un semáforo y esperar que cambiara de color. Supuso que era lo esperado visto que Francis solo por New York no era una imagen alentadora; a él le habría entrado un terror, muy difícil de confesar, de imaginarlo los primeros días en aquella ciudad grande y solitaria, sin ningún amigo al cual acudir, bajo el peligro de perderse o que alguien se aprovechara de su ceguera (o su estupidez, se dijo después, pero no supo a qué se debía esa consideración). Se encontró pensando que habría dado todo para seguirlo y ser él quien lo ayudara los primeros días, pero rechazó la idea luego. Él no era nada de aquel vecino como para tomarse tantas atenciones.

Hicieron la cola y entraron al estadio media hora después. Había mucha gente, con lo que era una suerte que los puestos estuvieran enumerados o, si no, se habrían tenido que pelear por los mejores. Quedaron en asientos bajos, que daban a mirar de frente desde el home hasta la primera base. Uno de los mejores puestos para observar el partido, en consideración de Alfred, pero el peor si querías atrapar una pelota que se salía del campo tras un batacazo. El chico parecía lamentarlo.

El estadio se fue llenando. Por los parlantes se oía música popular de unos artistas que no consiguió reconocer; cuando le fue a preguntar a Alfred, éste en cambio les señaló a los jugadores que estaban calentando en el diamante. A su lado tenía a Francis, quien se mantenía conversando con Matthew. Con disimulo, observó que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. La mano de Matthew era más grande y podía cubrir en totalidad la del otro. ¿Por qué lo hacían como si fueran novios? Aquello era imposible, ¿no? Eran dos chicos, ¿no?

¿A quién engañaba? Si al final hasta había presenciado -sin morir por tanta cursilería- el día en que Berwald se declaró a Tino con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates, junto a todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol detrás. Que al final Tino le hubiera dicho que no le quería de esa manera, fue una total sorpresa, porque todos apostaron que de haber un gay no declarado en el equipo sería él. Luego las apuestas se fueron hacia Normand, porque tenía los rasgos delicados de una chica y hasta creía que Dylan a veces la trataba como una. Los demás eran muy difícil, comenzando con Lovino que tenía muchas novias y al hablar de ellas confundía sus nombres, como Vash que de tener sexualidad sería asexual (y eso decía todo) o Henri, que de tanto que lo había amedrentado de joven pensaría que quien le gustaba era su hermana. Su relación con Blanche terminó a los catorce años por mutuo acuerdo. Ahora, junto a Elizabeth, era su mejor amiga.

Volvió a prestar atención a Matthew y a Francis. De estar juntos, ¿por qué no le decían nada? Ahora que lo pensaba, no se separaban del otro en ningún momento y si en un principio le pareció que se debía a la necesidad de Francis de ser cuidado y atendido, ahora era claro que usaban esa impresión para pasar desapercibidos por los demás. Par de mentirosos. Sobre todo Matthew, quien tenía cara de no romper un plato, seguro rompía la vajilla entera mientras seguía sonriendo como un osito cariñosito.

Sintió calor de repente. Supo que no quería estar allí observando un partido de dos equipos desconocidos de un juego que no le interesaba. Tenía que librarse de aquella tortura, y pronto, porque conocía que un juego de béisbol podía durar más de tres horas. Se levantó bajo la excusa de ir al baño. Aprovecharía para tomar aire fresco y alejarse de la multitud. Era claro que no debía largarse sin dar explicaciones y, sinceramente, no tenía una coherente que justificara su poco entusiasmo.

—¿Sabes dónde queda? —preguntó Francis y, al recibir una negación, agregó—: Te llevo. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí, recuerdo dónde está.

Antes que nadie pudiera replicar nada, ya estaba resuelto y al lado de Arthur.

—Volveremos pronto –dijo, por último, antes de alejarse.

Arthur vio de buena educación tomarle del brazo y ayudarle a bajar, y como Francis no objetó en contra, siguieron así hasta salir del área de las tribunas. Había demasiada gente. Miraba de un lado para otro intentando ubicar el baño, por lo que cuando Francis se detuvo en un pasillo milagrosamente poco transitado, vio lógico preguntar por él.

—Si te soy sincero, no tengo idea, lo siento mucho, ¿es muy urgente? —le confesó, sin que de su cara diera ninguna muestra de estar arrepentido.

—Lo es –replicó aunque no fuera cierto, solo porque le desagradaba aquella actitud-. ¿Para qué mentiste?

-Quiero estar contigo a solas —le confesó—, hasta ahora no hemos podido estar juntos. O siempre está Alfred. O está Matthew. Y no veo muy seguro que vengas a mi casa. ¡Oh, Arthur! ¡Las veces que soñé contigo!

Decidió ignorar lo último.

—¿Por qué no es seguro que vaya a tu casa?

—Mi padre —y bajó la voz, como si estuvieran rodeados de gente. Lo vio tener un temblor involuntario—. Ah, pero tú no sabes nada. Tengo que contártelo. Pero después. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de mí?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —se excusó—, ¿por qué es tan importante que recuerde?

—¡Tengo que contarte tantas cosas! —exclamó, y buscó su brazo. Arthur le facilitó la búsqueda—. Pero no aquí. Vámonos. Le mandaré un mensaje a Matthew, él entenderá.

Volvió a recordar las manos entrelazadas, cuestionando si sería cierto que Matthew "entendería" que su "novio" se fuera con otro que acababa de reencontrar. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Había querido un respiro y ahora Francis le daba una oportunidad de irse de allí.

—No perdamos más tiempo —le dijo Arthur, y echaron a andar apresuradamente hacia la salida.


	2. 02

Francis lo llevó hacia el Central Park. En el trayecto se dio cuenta que no parecía tan desvalido cuando caminaba con él que cuando lo hacía con Matthew; era él quien estaba a las riendas de la situación, decidiendo qué camino seguir y cuándo parar o cruzar o volver a continuar. Tal vez lo viera así porque lo estaba observando de cerca, no en brazos de otro. O tal vez pudiera desenvolverse tranquilamente por la ciudad pero aprovechara su deficiencia visual para andar de manos con el novio. Sintió un sabor agrio en la boca, que ignoró. Estaba más pendiente en memorizar el camino, para no dejarle todo el trabajo a Francis en el regreso.

En el parque, caminaron hasta situarse frente al lago. Francis se tiró en el césped y Arthur lo siguió, quedando hombro con hombro. Sintió deseos de apretarle la mano, entrelazarla con la suya como había visto hace poco, pero el impulso era ridículo. No podía esperar comportarse con un chico como las parejas que había visto en el trayecto. Tenía que regresar con Michelle de una vez, tantos sobresaltos le estaban alterando el cerebro.

—¿Verdad que es hermoso? —preguntó Francis para romper el silencio.

—Eh, vale —asintió Arthur, mirando a un grupo de chicas montarse en un bote, para unirse al resto de personas que paseaban de la misma manera sobre el lago-. ¿Es una frase convencional que le dices a todo el mundo? Ahora dirás "¿aunque no pueda ver nada, escucho las risas de las personas, el sonido del viento, a las aves y a los animales y me siento feliz o alguna cosa cursi por el estilo?

—Así conmuevo a mucha gente, que lo sepas –repuso, con un deje divertido.

—Qué predecible. Yo no soy como toda esa gente.

—No. Tú eres horrible.

—¿Qué?

Francis se rió, como si ya no pudiera contener la risa. Lo observó con atención, tanto el gesto de suma felicidad como esa sonrisa que no tenía tapujos en mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Estaba sumamente feliz y no tenía idea de a qué se debía. O sí, pero sería demasiado narcisista concluir que era por su presencia.

—¿Por qué no es seguro que vaya a tu casa?

—A mi padre no le gustas. En realidad no le gusto yo, o más bien, una parte de mí. Creía que mi amistad contigo era perniciosa y prohibió toda comunicación una vez nos instalamos en este país. Oh, lo que lloré. Pasé semanas llorando, por la pena y para intentar ablandarlo. Ahí descubrí que no había manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer y me tuve que conformar —le explicó.

¿Una parte de él? Suponía que era la parte de la que gustaba de Matthew. Pero la amistad entre ellos había sido normal, dos vecinos que se agradan mucho y van a jugar. ¡Eran muy pequeños para pensar en cosas más serias! El padre de Francis debía ser un degenerado.

—Pero nunca me permití olvidarte. Significabas todo lo que más quería y aún ahora… pero —se cortó, intentando dominar la emoción que lo embargaba al hablar—. Tú no me recuerdas. Yo no me permití olvidarte y tú en cambio tienes memorias vagas de mí, ¿no es así?

—No eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida –soltó, aunque se arrepintiera enseguida.

No quería ser pesado con aquel chico, pero no le estaba dejando más opción. Sentía que lo apreciaba más de lo que era consciente, y que aquel sobresalto no se le hacía extraño en lo absoluto. Ya lo esperaba, en cierta forma, aunque no pudiera recordar el pasado con claridad.

Prefirió dejar a un lado las ganas de aclararse, porque sería complicarse más de lo que quería. Le gustaba el aire frío y agradable del parque. Le hubiera encantado poder alquilar una barca y andar por el lago; nunca había aprendido a nadar bien, Michelle se burlaba a menudo de su torpeza cuando iban a una piscina y Arthur evitaba alejarse de la orilla. Se habían prometido muchas veces pasar una temporada larga en la playa. Michelle quería sentirse como una sirena y Arthur se imaginaba como el príncipe del cuento de hadas, Eric, alejando a la sirena del mar.

—Oye —dijo Francis sin que hubiera transcurrido mucho tiempo de silencio-, ¿puedo tocarte?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir… todavía no sé cómo eres ahora. ¡Vamos!

Francis no esperó que Arthur aceptara, sino que alargó sus brazos y, con sus manos, le tomó por el rostro, recorriendo su nariz, larga pero refinada, sus mejillas, sus cejas frondosas –se le hizo irritante la risita que se le escapó-, la frente, la barbilla todavía lampiña, las orejas un tanto grandes comparadas con el resto del rostro, y el cabello corto y despeinado. Luego bajó por su cuello, más ancho y largo, con la manzana de Adán perfectamente visible. Y por último le tocó por los hombros, allí acabó su incursión solo porque Arthur le tomó de las manos para evitar que bajara más. Se había sentido incómodo.

—¿Suficiente? –preguntó.

—Sí. Has crecido mucho.

Arthur lo miró entonces, examinándolo él a su vez. Él parecía haber crecido mucho más que él, aunque solo fuera mayor por un año de distancia. Pero aún así, todavía tenía cierto aire infantil e inmaduro característico de los niños consentidos por todo el mundo. Sin darse cuenta, Francis le había tomado de la mano y se la apretaba con cariño, tal vez con un cariño diferente al que le daba a Matthew. Quiso preguntar sobre la naturaleza de su relación, esperando una confirmación a sus sospechas, pero se vio incapaz de abrir la boca.

—Oye —soltó, conociendo que evitaría la pregunta a toda costa—, ¿volvemos al partido?

—Quiero seguir contigo, iré a donde tú vayas —le respondió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

Así fue como acabaron en el apartamento de su padrino, quien no estaba allí. Francis había hablado en todo este tiempo, de lo que era su vida, de lo que le gustaba, de cómo había comenzado a ir a un colegio con chicos normales y cómo había comprendido lo atractivo que era, cuando muchas chicas comenzaron a acercársele, a la espera de su atención, de ser la afortunada que se nombrara su novia. Solo que Francis nunca tuvo ningún deseo de estar con una chica; tampoco despreciaba la atención, en lo absoluto, era querido y deseado y la gente lo trataba mejor por su discapacidad. Nunca rechazaría algo como eso. Pero de allí a que hubiera amor o atracción… era muy diferente. Siempre estuvo seguro de querer más a los hombres, y cuando sus pretendientes entendieron que nunca serían deseadas como ellas anhelaban, siguieron a su lado, por su personalidad encantadora.

Arthur entendió pronto que el chico había crecido sobreprotegido y mimado hasta por personas ajenas a su círculo familiar, creyéndose el centro del universo. Pero ¿cómo había conocido a Matthew y llegado a tal punto? Francis evitaba hablar de su novio.

A él no le molestaba lo que le gustara al chico, con tal supiera mantener las distancias. El padre de Francis, Jacques, había sido menos tolerante con respecto a los gustos de su hijo y se esforzó por hacerle cambiar su inclinación natural. Le prohibió la literatura romántica en casa, con lo que se vio obligado a recurrir a la biblioteca del instituto; en vez de cocinar, le forzó a saber de deportes con escaso éxito porque se sentía demasiado perdido al imaginar cómo eran o seguir el transcurso de un partido con la voz del narrador como única referencia, mientras que a Monique le obligaba a preparar la cena para adaptarla a las necesidades de una mujer. Monique acabó detestando la cocina y prometiendo que nunca se casaría con un marido inútil. Con respecto a las amistades, si bien aprobó el éxito que tenía Francis con las chicas, que traía a casa de vez en cuando, se dio cuenta que su hijo no las veía como unas conquistas sino más bien como amigas con las que compartía gustos y confidencias. Tampoco tomó muy bien cuando las amigas se convirtieron en "amigos", donde hacían prácticamente lo mismo. Le prohibió aquellas amistades y le hizo ver a un sicólogo que poco pudo hacer para cambiar lo que ya era.

La única razón por la que seguía aceptando a Alfred y a Matthew era porque su padre tenía la impresión de que eran muy heterosexuales, al menos Alfred, que era el único al que su padre hacía caso, con su porte y su gusto desenfrenado por todo lo que implicara gritar y ensuciarse.

—Pero no te dejes confundir, puedo oler que Alfred es gay —le aseguró, sentado en su cama, de la que antes había alabado que fuera tan cómoda. De verdad, Francis nunca se callaba.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Es un sexto sentido —le confesó—, ¿qué traes?

—Pensé que querrías beber algo. Es vino. Ten —y le tendió una copa.

Arthur tomó un sorbo, observando curioso cómo Francis olía su bebida con atención, antes de probarlo y decir que le estaba dando vino del barato.

—Pues sí —admitió—, te lo estoy dando. No voy a abrir los licores de mi padrino por ti y yo no tengo lo suficiente para comprar algo mejor. Anda, bebe, y quéjate menos.

Siguieron bebiendo. Recibió un mensaje en su celular de parte de Alfred, donde le preguntaba dónde estaban, que Matthew estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de nervios. Se le pasó por la cabeza el dejar de responderle, pero pensó que sería injusto con los chicos que habían sido amables con él. Le mandó un mensaje aclarando que había llevado a Francis a su apartamento y que todo estaba bien. Luego le reprochó a su invitado el haberse olvidado de avisarle a los otros dos.

Si bien Francis podía hablar de cualquier cosa (y entretenerse con lo mismo), había dos temas que evitaba: primero, de su relación pasada, cuando eran vecinos en Londres, una vez que Arthur dio sinceras señales de acordarse de muy poco; segundo, del tratamiento que lo había llevado a mudarse a Estados Unidos. Supuso que la falta de información en este punto se debía a una alarmante decepción. Arthur evitó mencionarle nada, aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar si había valido la pena.

Arthur no llevaba mucho tiempo bebiendo cuando dejó la copa en su mesa de noche, junto a la vacía de Francis, y miró la ventana que dejaba mostrar el atardecer de la ciudad. Cuando la noche caía, New York parecía más despierta todavía, como un vampiro que sale de su dormitorio en busca de lo que lo hacía sentir realmente vivo. Y no se refería a que la ciudad estuviera plagada de humanos deseosos de sangre. Francis se colocó a su lado, volviendo a estar hombro con hombro.

Estaba inusualmente callado, pero olía al vino barato del que había protestado antes, pero del que había bebido más que él. Parecía atento al ruido del exterior, sonriendo como si nunca dejara de hacerlo, pero era una sonrisa menos vivaz, que lo hacían lucir como un tontuelo. Un tontuelo desprevenido, del que era fácil aprovecharse, menos mal que Arthur era una buena persona y nunca se le ocurriría gastarle una broma cruel a un ciego.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó.

—Me siento feliz —le dijo—. ¿Te gusta la ciudad? Es encantadora de noche, todos lo dicen.

—¿Tú también?

—Yo la prefiero de día, para ser sincero. Nunca he salido de noche porque me lo prohíben. Cuando regrese a casa, a mi padre le dará un infarto.

—Estás conmigo, cuando vuelva mi padrino le pediré que te llevemos en su auto. No te preocupes.

Francis asintió, y se encontró con que le estaba acariciando el cabello. Se le cruzó por la cabeza apartarlo, pero lo dejó hacer.

—¿Y te gusta la ciudad? No me respondiste.

—Sí, está bien. New York está muy bien.

Pero no quería seguir hablando sobre ciudades, el tema se le hizo aburrido. Pensó en qué podría pensar Matthew de conocer que su novio estaba en casa —no, en la cama— de una antigua amistad, que había ganado otro en la atención de Francis. Sonrió sin tener idea de dónde salía la sensación de victoria, cuando ni siquiera tenía algo por el cual pelear.

—Arthur, ¿puedo pedirte un deseo?

—Dime.

—¿Te puedo abrazar?

Vio bien que quisiera pedirle permiso para ello, porque él le hubiera respondido con patadas en el caso de ser sorprendido con un gesto de cariño tal. No le gustaban los abrazos en general, ni los besos ni las efusiones que parecían normales en el resto de las personas. Tenía que tener muchísima confianza con esa persona para entrar en ese paso de su relación. Podía abrazar a James aunque le diera una vergüenza terrible, también a su madre y a su padre, pero con sus otros tres hermanos las muestras de cariño se sentían vacías, con lo cual las evitaba hasta en año nuevo. Con Michelle tuvieron que transcurrir un mes antes de permitirle abrazarle en público. Y ahora este chico se lo pedía, sin una semana de volverse a encontrar.

Más que sorprenderle el atrevimiento, se sorprendió que estuviera aceptando sin mucha reflexión.

—Sí, vale. Pero sólo un abrazo. ¿Para qué…? —pero antes de terminar, ya Francis lo estaba abrazando, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Sentía que lo estaba oliendo, casi como si fuera un perro, se cuestionó si se habría puesto perfume pero sí, sí se había colocado. Le abrazó él a su vez, pasando sus manos por su espalda, que pareció relajarse cuando colocó sus manos sobre ella, como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, seguramente sería el vino barato, o que su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente a cada movimiento de su viejo vecino. Eran sus memorias que volvían mediante sensaciones.

Le besó en el cabello, captando un aroma agradable provenir de él. No extrañó ni el tacto de Michelle, ni la textura de su cabello, su piel morena y su cuerpo de curvas prominentes, de senos bien formados. Era extraño cómo se sentía abrazar en la cama a un hombre, en comparación con una mujer.

Francis malentendió aquel beso, alzando su rostro y buscando a tientas los labios de Arthur. Antes de hacer contacto, Arthur lo alejó, retirándolo de encima suyo ante la confusión que iba creciendo en el otro.

—No soy gay.

Pensó en agregarle un "lo siento" pero ¿de qué se estaba lamentando? La aclaración abrió una brecha entre los dos. Francis podría exagerar en el cariño que le dedicaba a sus viejas amistades, pero Arthur no podía aceptar que los arrumacos se tergiversaran a cosas que no eran ciertas, que él no sentía por un hombre. Que nunca llegaría a sentir.

—Ya, tenía la… oh. —Francis se interrumpió, sin saber qué decir. Arthur reconoció en su rostro el bochorno, que no sabía cómo actuar ahora; era extraño verlo avergonzado, porque daba la impresión de ser un chico con demasiado amor hacia sí mismo como para apenarse por algo. Lo había juzgado mal.

—Eh… —Él tampoco supo  qué decir, además de sentirse apenado también aunque _no tuviera_ motivos—. No importa, es una tontería, lo que acaba de pasar nunca ocurrió.

—Y seguimos siendo amigos –quiso asegurarse Francis.

—Sí, siempre —se encontró agregando.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a colocar las dos copas en el fregadero. No consiguieron recuperar la atmósfera que habían creado antes del abrazo y el intento de beso. Arthur se imaginó cómo se tomaría Michelle el hecho de vivir esa experiencia tan extraña con un chico.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, estuvieron hablando de lo que quería estudiar. Le habló sobre el futuro que le esperaba con su padrino si planeaba bien sus objetivos, mientras que Francis le confesaba que en realidad él no se veía todavía con una carrera determinada. No sabía qué estudiar o si sería útil en un futuro. Arthur se sintió mal por él, primero porque no sabía cómo reconfortarlo, segundo, porque tampoco consideraba que fuera deber suyo hacerlo —¿qué era de su familia? ¿De su novio? ¿De sus amistades?— y por último, por el modo en que cambió la conversación cuando Francis se mostró peligrosamente sentimental. Entonces llegó su padrino y Arthur vio que era el momento perfecto para desligarse de toda responsabilidad. Juntos llevaron a Francis a su casa, donde los recibió el señor Jacques Bonnefoy bastante alterado. Le agradeció a su padrino por los cuidados hacia Francis, pero Arthur intuyó que no lo agradecía para nada y que su hijo acabaría castigado.

Se despidieron sin hacer un gran drama. Francis, aunque parecía querer saltarle encima, lo despidió con educación y hasta un tanto seco. En serio daba un cambio extremo cuando su padre lo vigilaba. Arthur se despidió sin estar muy seguro de que aquello estuviera bien. En el auto, su padrino le inundó a preguntas sobre aquella nueva amistad y Arthur le explicó que habían sido vecinos en Londres, pero que se había tenido que mudar a Estados Unidos para cumplir con un tratamiento médico. No se veían a menudo y se reencontraron casi por casualidad.

Tenía que haber un modo de seguir contactando con Francis, quería seguir haciéndolo a pesar de la inconveniencia de hoy. Si entendía que entre ellos nunca podría surgir nada, no había problemas en seguir siendo amigos.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Alfred y Matthew, quienes les explicaron, después de que Alfred le relatara todo el partido que se perdió, que Francis no podía salir hoy. Seguro su padre se había enfadado por lo de ayer, tanto que era seguro que no lo verían por un largo rato. Aquello tenía a Matthew hecho una masa de nervios bastante patética. No daba muestras de culpar a Arthur, sino que seguía echando pestes en voz muy baja sobre el padre de Francis. No hubo manera de conseguir el número de Francis o su correo electrónico, ninguno de los dos lo había necesitado nunca. En cambio consiguió el de ellos, que era casi lo mismo. Si quería hablarle a Francis, podría mandarle un correo a alguno de los dos.

No se ocupó de Francis un día más. Al día siguiente su padrino anunció que partirían de New York a Canadá, por negocios. Y le avisó que ya debía darle una respuesta definitiva sobre la universidad a la que quería asistir. Arthur lo estuvo pensando detenidamente, antes de elegir estudiar en Londres.

No alcanzó a despedirse personalmente de Alfred y Matthew.


End file.
